


Stretching Arms

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''Are you better?'' Charles Croydon asked after he approached Sarah Croydon's bed.





	Stretching Arms

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''Are you better?'' Charles Croydon asked after he approached Sarah Croydon's bed. He viewed his vampire bride sneezing uncontrollably. He began to step back at a snail's pace. ''I purchased something for you.'' 

Charles revealed a chocolate treat before Sarah stretched her arm and took it. ''I guess you're better.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
